roommates
by zimmembrane13
Summary: a crappy kevedd fic on College roommates.


**Kevin and Edd are roommates in college Kevin catches Edd during his private time. I don't own the characters just another crappy fic.**

Kevin wasn't surprised to see most of his fellow culvasac classmates at the low rate college. What he was shocked to see was the double dork unpacking in his new room.

"Double D?" he stuttered out.

Looking over his shoulder he gave an uncertain smile. "Salutations Kevin, How are you this evening?"

Ignoring Edd's small talk he moved over to where the sock head was unpacking his books. "What are you doing here dork?"

Edd looked up from the box with a quizzical look. "Apologies Kevin but I'm your new roommate. As you know there is a limit of two people to a room so I was not allowed to bunk with Eddy and Ed. If you find my presence unnerving I could rec…"

"I'm not talking about the room I'm talking about this place!" Kevin shouted at the smaller male. Double D was the one kid he thought was going to make it out of their small town. He could be in any college he wanted. With his high GPA and record breaking SAT and ACT scores he had colleges binding over backwards to have him set foot on their campuses.

Edd fidgeted with his sweater. Avoiding eye contact he muttered "all of my friends are here why would I want to be anywhere else?"

Anger filled the ginger at an alarming rate. He could feel his face burning with rage. How could this kid not take advantage of his genius? Kevin busted his butt to get here. If it wasn't for his football scholarship he wouldn't even been allowed to apply let alone attend. But this idiot threw away the chance of a lifetime just for his loser friends? He was livid.

Envy and rage was getting to him. Whimpering Edd hid his face with one of his physic books. The intense gaze of the larger male was not only respected but feared. It caused him to start shaking.

Seeing the effect his anger had on Edd he left uncontrollably slamming the door behind him. He needed to run this off.

Edd was left shaking on the floor. He couldn't bring himself to tell Kevin the truth. He thought about going to a different school. One with more academic clubs or better resources but he heard many things about this one. True Edd was smart but it still didn't change the fact he wanted the college experience. It was silly but he wanted to be like his friends not worrying just about their studies or responsibilities. He wanted to think about parties or studying all night making friends in the library because of your mutual procrastination.

But most of all he had wanted to experiment. Not just with alcohol or maybe drugs but sexually.

He remembered hearing that this college in particular was known for its loose feel and its many odd sex tales. He could still hear eddy's brother laughing with his friends about his buddy who had not only slept with most of the cheerleaders but their boyfriends too. The idea of a homosexual accepting environment caused Double D to jump at the chance of being there. He wanted to express his urges in high school but peach creek high wasn't as accepting of such things. He remembered the horrible things that had happened to poor Jimmy when he came out. Shuddering at the unpleasant memory he started stacking his books on the shelf.

He began visualizing the new life he would have. Maybe he would get the attention of an intelligent classmate. They could meet up at the coffee shop close to the campus and talk about the essays that were due. Or maybe he will meet a more laid back boy who was into reading romance novels and playing the violin. Biting his lip he could feel himself getting excited at his possibilities. Glancing at the clock he decided he had enough time before Kevin would return.

Kevin ran up along the side walk. Sweat running down his brow and down his face. it wasn't long until he ran into Naz jogging steadily. Glad to see his best friend he turned his running into jogging and jogged up next to her. Noticing him she popped out her head phone.

"Hey Kev what's up", she greeted warmly.

Grunting he started venting to her, "I got my new roommate today"

"Oh yeah is he super cute?" she beamed knowing full well of Kevin being bisexual she would tease him in moment she could. True he did think Edd was cute in a nerdy way but he wasn't about to admit that sober or while he was pissed. Scoffing at his spazzy friend he continued his vent. "It was double dorky"

Gasping she stunned stating "what's that genius doing at this school?"

"I know right for a smart ass he sure is a dumb one!" he spitted out. Nazz nodded considering what to say next. Unlike most people he knew she would think before speaking he liked that the most about her.

"Well maybe he didn't want to separate from his friends." Angered boiled through his veins again.

"That's no excuse to throw away his future!"

"whooo big guy chill out. You got to empathize with him. I mean he probably doesn't have much family right? Those two are his own make shift fam and he probably didn't want to lose that." Nazz's words stopped him in his tracks. He had forgotten about his family. He had heard rumors about them but nothing else. He remembered they never showed up for family events like parent day they didn't even show for their graduation. It had caused some odd rumors to fly anything from alien to government spy was whispered through the halls.

Nazz stopped shortly after him and walked over to his side. "Kevin did you say something hurtful to him" she asked tenderly. Nodding he adjusted his hat nervously. He might not have the best relationship with the dweeb but he didn't want to make his life worse.

"Nazz I gotta go apologize. I'll tell ya what happens later kay." Beaming she nodded and waved him off.

Jogging up to his new room he was trying to think of the right words. Sorry didn't seem like enough. Sorry I fucked up? No that didn't sound right. Sorry I didn't consider your feelings? Yeah that sounded good. He was about to enter into the room when he heard something muffled on the other side. Curious he cracked the door just a lil to peak. Glancing in he had to hold in his gasp.

On his new bed he saw Edd moving his hand feverously inside his pants. His other hand covering his mouth in vain as he tried to cover up his moans. Even with his hat off his hair was matted with sweat sticking to his forehead. His chest heaving trying to regain his uneven breathes. Kevin wanted to give him privacy but couldn't look away. He had noticed how cute he was before but right now he was extremely beautiful. The way his raven hair framed his olive face and the way he moved his hips left Kevin breathless. He was enchanted by the man bouncing with his own rhythm on the bed. It was when Edd let out a low moan did Kevin mind slip. without thinking he muttered fuck under his breathe.

Apparently it wasn't so quiet because as soon as the word left his lips baby blue eyes locked with his. Shrieking Edd jumped from the bed to the closet slamming the wooden door shut. Sobbing was quickly echoed through the room.

Feeling extremely guilty and knotted up on the inside he stepped to the closet. Knocking softly a few times he whispered, "Edd hey open up." The sobbing only seemed to get louder when he spoke.

"Hey it's not so bad; I mean my friends caught me a few times before too. Come on out we can talk about it." The sobbing quieted but still continued. He could hear his gasp for breathe as he tried to respond.

"I'm so embarrassed… I mean… I" another burst of sobbing came out. Through sobs he stuttered out, "I understand if you want a room change Kevin, I mean I.. Would encourage you too."

Confused Kevin tapped at the door anxiously, "what do you mean by that Double D?"

" I mean, I… there was a reason why I wanted to come here" "besides the other dorks?"

Nodding more for himself Edd figured he was already mortified Kevin's reaction couldn't make him feel as worse as he already did.

Fearfully he whispered through the door, "I had heard that this school was known for its… experiences, like its relationships.."

Kevin's eyes widened with comprehension. He had heard the nickname for this school by many other classmates as the 'gay school'. He wondered… "Do you mean the higher rate of gays on campus?"

A ping of regret came through Double D. he had just revealed one of his secret. The one he had stayed up countless nights crying and wishing for something else over. The wait for Kevin's judgement made him nauseas with emotions. "yeah I understand if it grosses you out… and if you want to move or have me move.. I'll leave"

Laughing Kevin leaned against the door. "Dork I don't care about your sexuality in matter of fact we probably have that in common." He said a matter of fact tone.

Flabbergasted Edd slammed the door open pushing Kevin back as he did. "You're Gay?" Surprised he asked.

Humphing he crossed his arms defensively. "Excuse you I'm what's called as bisexual." He taunted with a smirk. Wiping the saltwater off his face he inched closer to the athlete.

"How do you know?"

"Huh? I don't un…"

" I mean have you ever… you know with a man?" Edd asked intrigued.

Nervously he shifted on the floor. " I don't know Double D, I mean I just know. I mean I couldn't really experiment at Peach creek could I?" nodding he moved in closer.

"I understand, that feeling is mutual." Edd stated empathetic. Kevin noticed things he didn't before. Like how long Double D's eyelashes were, god he was hot without his hat. Gulping he boldly moved his face closer to Edd's.

"Have you ever kissed a man Edd?" he asked lowly. The sound of Kevin's voice caused shivers to go up Edd's spine. The way he said his name was too erotic for him to take. "I have, but I don't count those."

"oh?" Kevin moved his hand up to Edd's face stroking his flushed cheeks. Chuckling he gazed into Kevin's hazel eyes. "Considering it was Ed's CPR I rather not."

Chuckling along he leaned as close as he could to double d's lips without touching them.

"Would you like a real kiss?" he asked tenderly hoping to receive the yes he so desperately wanted.

Nodding eagerly he smashed their lips together painfully. Grunting at the shocked pain he adjusted into the kiss. A few minutes of clashed lips went by until Edd pulled away blushing.

"I'm so sorry Kevin I mean I don't know what came over me… I um?" Edd babbled not quite sure what to say or explain his sudden burst of eagerness. Laughing at the now nervous man he gave him another peck causing Double D's face to turn a darker red.

"It's okay roomie really. Look I am sorry for what I said earlier, I didn't think about your feeling.." "Oh Kevin I unders…" "Wait double d let me finish okay?" Kevin asked kindly. Gesturing for him to continue Kevin said "after knowing why you came here I feel like more of an asshole. So I apologize."

Smiling Edd nodded in acceptance. " and I'd also like to apologize for.. Well interrupting your private time. Maybe next time put a tie or something on the knob." Memories of the interruption caused Edd to squeak. Mortified he headed back to the closet only to be stopped by the tug on his shirt collar.

"Hold up there bud, like I said before nothing to be embarrassed about. Im sure you'll probably catch me a few times before this is over." The idea of catching Kevin in the act caused his stomach to flutter. How would he be able to handle seeing that?

"Listen let me make it up to you." Kevin asked nervously. Turning to look at him Edd pulled his eyebrows into a questioning face. "What do you have in mind?" he asked curious.

Scratching the back of his neck he broke eye contact. "What I mean is I would like… I um maybe we could go see a movie or grab lunch together after class?"

Wide eyed he practically bounced into Kevin. "Do you mean it Kevin? You're not just saying this because you feel bad do you?" he asked skeptical.

"What? For god sake sock head", he exclaimed his face blushing with new found embarrassment, "im asking you out because I think you cute okay?"

Kevin's response caused him to gleam. He wasn't the type of guy he thought he'd be dating in college but he was the guy he wanted to date since middle school. New found thoughts of the two of them quickly flooded into his brain.

"I accept your offer Kevin" he smiled ear to ear as he spoke. Standing up he reached into his bathroom box to grab shower supplies. He needed to cool off before he did more stupid embarrassing things. Turning around to glance at the ginger he beamed when he saw that his face reflected the same excitement that his did. He was looking forward to his new college life.

 **Whoa end! No haters bro im in a rut**


End file.
